powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoyalGuard-Elite
Forgive me Elite it just that since Almighty Science has limits I kinda figure AM should have a form of limits of its own, and maybe think the name should be change to Mystopotence Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Well Thanks for understanding at least Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) I was busy. Yes, it may be redundant to add Omnipotence as a limitation to many power, but It could be necessary to let it remain on the pages of powers that are literally described as "being able to do anything without limits", and Almighty Magic, as well as Almighty Science, are one of them. Unless you want me to make an attempt to remove that limitation in AS to make us both satisfied? --DarkWraths (talk) 10:16, March 30, 2018 (UTC) 2. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. I've locked the page, tell me when you've agreed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:18, March 30, 2018 (UTC) " Now I See " + "So what all this is really about is you like AS better than AM and you don’t want the one you like more to seem weaker. Especially with that most recent edit you made on AM this became clear. Well like I said that limit was on neither to start with and AM has so many Omnipotent users it just does not make sense. Also if that is the case that limit should be put on all Omnipotent powers that are not true Omnipotence. Your sort of pathetic if it affects you so much why didn’t you just remove it from AS." Woah, that's a bit extreme, don't you think? Why do you have to resort to insults? Like calling me pathetic? Also, I've never said I've liked AS better than AM, nor did I try to treat one as superior to another, I've just been trying to treat them both the same, though I'm sorry that I've made you feel that way through my changes. To me, there's not exactly a difference between the two when if you look at their capabilities are most fundamental states, because well... They basically achieve the same results, if perhaps through different methods. You know, I was thinking about removing the limitations, but since Kuopiofi locked the AM page, I've decided to just wait since it would feel a bit unfair if I've just removed the limitation on from AS, but the limitation from AM stays due to its previously locked status, don't you think? Also, did you seriously have to do that? You know you can just agree to my suggestion of getting both the limitations removed from both pages (since it can be quite redundant as you've said, which I can also agree), and I would've accepted it, right? Or even just say we agree to disagree and leave it at that? There's no need for you to have to attack me personally. --DarkWraths (talk) 00:33, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I understand. Since the limitation is quite redundant as you've said, I'm going to now make an effort to remove that limitation from AS so that we'll both be satisfied and be able to move on with our lives. --DarkWraths (talk) 01:07, April 5, 2018 (UTC) If either god or amara are killed then reality itself will end. This has been confirmed by God himself in the series in his statement- Light needs Dark and Dark needs Light. If God had actually been truly killed off, then there would be no more universe/reality left. Its not something I made up, its a FACT. Even the shows creators have confirmed this. In fact the CW themselves stated that they couldn't kill off God, so thats the ONLY reason why the universe still exists in the series. Otherwise supernatural would have ended there. Deaths job is to kill God at the end of time, the creators already confirmed that as God can only seal death, he cannot truly stop him. Plus if you recall when the WInchesters had to bring in Death to stop castiel who thought himself as God, since they know he can and will kill God at the end. yes, death is gone. But the producers already said that they plan to bring back Julian Richards at some point. Anyway, the point is both Amara and God form the natural order of things. If they killed amara how would darkness exist? Imagine a reality with no concept of darkness, what would space look like then? if it could even truly exist anymore. Also if you recall the darkness was not the first thing, the first thing was the Empty. As it predates Amara, God, Death, the universe, etc. Also watch the episode Alpha and Omega and you will see that with God dying so is creation, Amara is the one that states this. Making it a fact.SageM (talk) 06:19, April 16, 2018 (UTC)SageM Does this explain why for you? Alice (Tokyo Alice)- "Absolute - In her illusory country Alice is an all-powerful ruler and controls everything. Among other things, she is also the creator, capable of both creating something out of nothing, and erasing it to nothing. In her world, Schrodinger's cat is alive, dead and non exists. And except for 1 and 0 is also exists that is not 0 or 1. Alice in dreamland absolutely has no restrictions (the laws of physics, logic and common sense have no control over her). And she could live here forever if she wants it." Her power is literally called Absolute and it comprises the very nature of herself. And Divine Core from TYPE-MOON- "Goddess's Divine Core (女神の神核 , Megami no Kami Kaku?) is a Skill that expresses one being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels all mental interference, prevents the body from growth and prevents the figure from change no matter how much calories are absorbed." They literally cover the definition of the power based on this. Does that explain why they fit now?SageM (talk) 00:00, April 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM There considered perfect from birth, they don't need to change anything about themselves or require anything either. The basis of the skill makes them complete in all respects. Also Alices power is still called Absolute, and it still qualifies her for the spot regardless of how it came about. If thats the way your going with your argument then not even Atum really counts either. As he isn't actually an embodiment and its more of a title that an actual part of his being.SageM (talk) 00:21, April 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM Atum is not Absolute, and there is no mention that he is. The only mention of him being complete is the meaning of his name. Which means complete. But for him its nothing more then a title. The definition of the divine cores means the user is perfect and complete from birth. I am not sure why you don't seem to agree considering thats literally how the power is defined on TYPE-MOON wikia and various other sites that describe the power. The power of Absolute Embodiment means to be complete, perfect and whole in every way. Users of Divine Core are perfect and complete from birth. You can't argue about that, its literally what the skill entails. Atum doesn't embody anything and never has been stated too. I already did research on Atum, and the complete one that he is called is literally nothing more then a title, it doesn't give him any powers that you are attributing to him. Based on that, the page shouldn't even have any users since you seem to disagree with the actual way the power on TYPE-MOON is defined. Even though its stated in the same way as the capabilities on Absolute Embodiment.SageM (talk) 00:44, April 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM Hey I am talk to night about it right now :D Imouto 03:05, May 1, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Could Meta Miracle be used in this way? Hi, could Meta Miracle Manipulation be used to escape the influence of the Supreme Being/Author? Such as ensuring that the world, reality or universe that they created is free from the authors control so that the people can make their own choices and decisions regarding their fates. Basically like what happens at the end of Spawn, where the world is closed off from both heaven and hell so they are free from all outside or higher control. Could Meta Miracle Manipulation do that? Sorry I tried posting this on the Meta Miracle pages comments, but it won't let me right now for some reason.SageM (talk) 20:34, May 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM You can think Kuo for that rather then Meta Miracle Manipulation. If it truly was a miracle, then Imouto would have restored them on his own without Kuo having to intervene.SageM (talk) 23:01, May 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM You know provocative attitudes don't fare well here. If there is some issue, just message me and we'll figure it out like civilized people ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 05:23, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Unblocked, but seriously don't push it. Being polite is part of site rules. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:08, August 2, 2018 (UTC) You were blocked not for expressing your opinion, but for blatant trolling. This is a valid motive, so the decision should not be overruled so easily. Still, after checking it out there were circumstances, so the block is reduced to the next 48 hours (and will be restored if need be). The thread in question has been re-opened in the meantime after a discussion that confirmed its closure wasn't necessary. As mentioned before you should have just messaged me, contacting another admin is standard procedure in such situations. DYBAD (talk) 14:05, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Turns out there is no 2-days option (only 1 and 3), so I'll undo the block manually 48 hours from now. DYBAD (talk) 14:07, August 2, 2018 (UTC) What? The motive was legit, but there were mitigating circumstances, so the lifted block is restored for a shorter duration. Cancelling it completely amounts to encouraging such behaviors in the future, which would obiously be a mistake. DYBAD (talk) 21:51, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Sir why do you think I’m a troll I never offend anyone and I dont hurt anyone So why are you calling me a troll.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 18:04, October 29, 2018 (UTC) How can I earn your respect back Just wondering because you called me a troll Can I fix it and earn your respect back Meta Combat After thinking about this for some time I figure how Ultimate Invincibility can fit as a "may" limitaion. There are two types of users listed under the capabilities of ultimate invincibility(I am not talking about Omnipotents here) which are- Type 1: Users have no weakness and cannot be harmed ,i.e, Flawless Indestructibility whose users by default have conceptual anchoring as they have all immunities and defensive powers listed here. Conceptual anchoring nullifies logic manipulation and as for the combatative abilities wiithout logic manipulation it is simple divine combat which can't defeat flawless indestructibility. Type 2: Here comes the problamatic part. These have never lost a battle and never will. So, this can be through meta combat or other power. Hre is the possibility that meta combat can beat some users. In short Type 1 can't be beaten by meta combat but Type 2 is a "maybe". So, I'll add ultimate invincibility as a may limitaion and flwless Indestructibilty should be considered as a full fledged limitation. If you have points against this please let me know on my talk page. Just a preventive measure, bit too many Edit/undo cycles lately... hope this gets them to talk it over. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:31, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Nekron2 (talk) 18:55, November 8, 2018 (UTC)Well, my response about your argument is plain and simple. Flawless indestructibility already has Meta Power Immunity under application thus making Omni- Negation useless. Plus this is not even an Omniotent power and about it ignoring evrything except omnipotence- Flawless Indestructibility literally has every defense power listed under its application including Meta Power Immunity and Meta Power Opposition Meta Power Opposition . So, there exist nothing except for Omnipotence to challenge Flawless Indestructibility. Had Meta Combat been an Omnipotent power it could still have been considered but it is not even that so, no matter which "ignoring" or "bypassing" type of thing you say Flawless indestuctibility has all of it. It literally has each and every defense based power cannot ever be defeated by meta combat. My issue always was this that being the second strongest defensive power after Omnilock this cannot be beaten by a meta combatant. Look at the users of Meta Combat and then on the users of Flawless Indestructibility, none of them can ever destroy or even hope to harm users of Flawless Indestructibility not even gurren Lagann or Asura so, except for this "ignoring" all powers factor give something else as that is already taken care by Flawless Indestructibility.Nekron2 (talk) 18:55, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Funny thing, I have to sleep every day. Since I live other side of world that happens when most of you get really active. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nekron2 (talk) 05:40, November 9, 2018 (UTC)Well, you do realise that I said FI has all defensive powers including Meta Power Opposition , so, until I don't know anything about it MPO pretty much directly grants the user power to overcome any opponent and in the limitation of MC it directly states that a user of higher combat strength can directly overcome the opponent with lesser combat strength ( though limitation doesn't exactly state that but it means that). So, MPO would directly grant the FI user a stronger version of MC allowing the user to defeat or atleast stalemate an MC user. MPO can also grant any OP power. Also, MPI is a sub power of FI not the other way around.A user of MPI can be harmed by something that isn't a power but an FI can't be. Plus I have been emphazing on FI as There are two types of UI users of which type I is FI. So, If Fl wins then by default it is a 50-50 chance for UI. Also, I know that an MC user will allso have access to MPO so, it will in my opinion always result in a stalemate if a fight happens between MC and FI users. So, regarding the limitation I think instead it should be modified into this- " Fighting users of FI will result in a stalemate." If this is added then by default there is a 50-50 chance for UI to stalemate an MC.Nekron2 (talk) 05:40, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Checking this site is first thing after I wake up. Not always the most inspiring way to start the day I have to say... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:17, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nekron2 (talk) 07:04, November 9, 2018 (UTC)This happens when you don't read a reply carefuly and don't do research about the power carefully. Did you even read what I said. To explain you about UI a bit I want to say this that the capabilities of UI clearly staes that either the user do not have any weakness and can't be harmed in any way aka FI or the user has never lost a battle and never will aka MC. So, in short a being who isn't Omnipotent can gain UI by only two method- FI and MC If the user already has MC then there is no question over deafeating an MC. So, the whole point came down to FI. Well, in short I am saying that FI and MC are opposite in nature- one defends the user by any means and other defeats the opponent my any means. Sounds opposite in nature doesn't it? Well, yes they both have Meta Power Opposition and can never come to a logical conclusion as both will continue to gain new powers in trying to defeat the other user thus resulting in an eternale stalemate which the point I am saying. This is similar what will happen if Unavertable Death and Absolute Immortality fought against each ter. Lastly, saying " You are trying to just limit a power which is limitless" is a very childish rant. Both of the power are limitless in scope. This time at least read the reply properly before saying "I don't get it this is bullshit". Also, when you say that "your opinions changed"-that happens when you try to draw a logical conclusion after hearing the other person's reply and not ranting like a child. So, if FI does stalemate the MC user then UI user would either stalemate or beat the MC user if you want to know how read the above paras of my first reply carefully.Nekron2 (talk) 07:09, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Never understood why people seem to think it's some-kind reward/price. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:10, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nekron2 (talk) 09:30, November 9, 2018 (UTC)Probably you misinterpret the meaning of "some" time. "Some" time means that after I finished perfecting Omnilock page. I came by the previous conversation on my talk page and thought for about 1 or 2 days about this. Plus you seem to have forgotten the term'' sub-power. I meant to say that MPO is a 'sub-power 'of FI which allows it to stalemate MC and FI itself is a 'sub-power 'to UI which allows to stalemate or defeat MC. So, my point remains the same UI can either stalemate or beat MC and have 50-50 chances of doing either of the two. Since you didn't understand how UI would beat MC, I talked about its 'sub-power' FI to explain it to you. And once again since you didn't understand how FI would stalemate MC I again talked about it 'sub-power' MPO. Do you know what is funny? Your childish rant and the fact that you have no concrete points against my arguments. All I can say that even SageM is better than you as atleast he has some concrete points in his arguments which you are completely lacking.Nekron2 (talk) 09:30, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Nekron2 (talk) 16:13, November 9, 2018 (UTC)Okay removed both UI and FI from limitations after getting proper response from Kuopiofi. However, I have added Omnilock to the limitation as in the previous coversation which was months ago I got I vague response from you. What I deciphered from your response that Omnipotence already covered Omnilock. So, is that true as I think it is only through Omnilock that that an Omnipotent being can't be beaten by MC. Please reply and this time please don't say that "You are only limiting the power" as this is something logical as Omnilock is an Omnipotent power and I know that MC has Omnipotent powers listed under it but please respond.Nekron2 (talk) 16:13, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:44, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Full OP is given and it covers all of its Variations, omnipotent powers category is bit trickier as at least the ones on the top are pretty much unbeatable without same level and opposite power. However, those under the specific examples are bit trickier and I think that at least some of them could be beaten by MC. Might need to check op category for powers that don't really belong there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, November 9, 2018 (UTC) So how did you plan to beat Omniarch, Omniscience, Omnipresence and other on the top? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Either we remove Logic Manipulation from MC (as it is OP and the thing that allows MC to beat anything less than full OP) or accept that Users don't really fill the full potential of the power. It comes pretty much that. op category may need some checking, some powers don't really belong there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:50, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "or accept that Users don't really fill the full potential of the power" And as he says, MC doesn't really have so much to do with Logic as beating the impossible odds. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:59, November 9, 2018 (UTC) As I said, either we keep LM on Applications and accept that Users don't really belong there, or change something on the power itself (meaning LM as it's the thing that deals with OP) and keep the Users. Before I added LM to Applications, it had Logic Defiance. And as said, there's nothing in the description that actually says it's OP power, aside of God in Capabilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:07, November 9, 2018 (UTC) More like Logic Defiance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:12, November 9, 2018 (UTC) So, remove the Users then? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, November 9, 2018 (UTC) I switched Logic Defiance to Logic Manipulation ''yesterday, and it only became problem after that. Please don't go for the drama. Also, going to bed, please no messages to my Talk-page for ten hours, I don't want to have to spend first half hour tomorrow to read complains. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:47, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Also, going to bed, please no messages to my Talk-page for ten hours, I don't want to have to spend first half hour tomorrow to read complains." so much for that then... LM is form of OP, add OP to Application => OP power => OP Users. So we get to the point I made few posts above: either keep LM or Users. So tell me, what has changed after LM was changed to LD? Removal of the God in Capabilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Nekron2 (talk) 05:38, November 10, 2018 (UTC)I'll say this- this was going to be problem one day or other which is why I wanted to level the power by adding appropriate limitations to it. Now, since the mess has started its your fault. These are the loopholes in your power- 1) A combination of LM and absolute Combat isn't omnipotent and none of the users are on the level of that. 2)A power which isn't OP should defeat top tier OP powers without any reason? even a silly power can't be like that as then the power Omnipotence Embodiment should have stayed and Patapotence should have been created. 3) All, the charecters that were defaeted by known users were nigh-OP at best and didn't possess a single OP power. You won't be able to spell a single one that they possess. 4)None of the known users are on the level of Locic MAnipulation and the capabilities doesn't even state anything of that kind and only states "God" who are here taken as nigh-Omnipotent. None of them possess any Omnipotent power. To summarise it is just your fault and shouldn't blame an admin for your own faults. Kuo is flexible and listens to everyone not just one thing and doesn't stick to one thing which could be wrong. So, stop complaining like 9 year old man. Nekron2 (talk) 05:38, November 10, 2018 (UTC) You add OP on the Applications, it makes power Omnipotent. If Users of LM aren't on the level of the power, then they need to be weeded. You need to notice things before you can start to change them. I could point out that you didn't bother with MC before people started to argue over it either. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:25, November 10, 2018 (UTC)